


Open Windows

by Sunshine_Magnet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakers, F/M, Neighbors, Peeping Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Magnet/pseuds/Sunshine_Magnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She decided to blow her trust fund on a summer in London to attend Le Cordon Bleu. Who knew she'd have such a hot -and famous- neighbor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Windows

Three weeks after making the big move, Lily finally feels settled in her new flat. It's expensive, her new place in the Mayfair district, but Lily's whole approach to living in London temporarily had been "go big or go home."

She went really big. Like $5000 a month for 600 square feet big.

Ok, so maybe she has renters remorse, but her trust fund was put into place for a reason. Lily has convinced herself that a six month stint in London studying at Le Cordon Bleu is exactly what her trust fund needed to be used for.

Her flat is on a quiet street, nestled between other housing buildings where people are paying even more than Lily does for her slice of Mayfair. She met a girl in one of her classes who lives nearby, across the street actually, and so far, everyone has been pretty friendly, despite their curious glances due to her southern accent.

Her new friend is from the States, too. Americans, unite!

Lily kicks her feet up on her coffee table after a long day in one of the test kitchens. Baking is her passion; she tries to ignore the flour and sugar caked to her in various places from today's experiment.

Macaroons are a bitch, their shiny shells evading her today in the kitchen.

She flips through the channels, settling on Doctor Who. Even the good doctor can't hold her attention; Lily is restless. She draws back her curtains, opening the window and allowing the cool breeze to wash over her. It blows her hair off her shoulders, leaving tiny goosebumps on her arms, among other places. She shivers, closing her eyes briefly, inhaling the scent of the streets after a light rain.

Across the street, Louis Tomlinson watches. She's captivating, really; the dark haired beauty with the tattoos lining her arms. He hasn't seen her before; he likes to think he'd remember, but knows that is likely a lie. For all of the people Louis comes into contact with on a daily basis, he's lucky to remember what his own mum looks like.

Louis forgets about his mum the second he sees Lily arch her back, hands behind her, massaging the muscles there. Her breasts are pushed forward, her nipples straining underneath her ribbed tanktop. He takes a step back, attempting to conceal himself should she look up. 

Louis does not want to be spotted palming his hard-on like a damn voyeur. He can just imagine what his twitter feed would do to that news; his 15 million followers are nothing if not rabid.

He watches her for a moment more, until she steps away from the window. 

He leaves his curtains open for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I'm having a little get together at my place," Kate tells her as they walk to the tube station. "I've invited a few of my neighbors and I'd love for you to come," she says, smiling.

Lily grins. "I'd love to. What can I bring? Please don't say soufflés," she laughs, thinking of the difficult pastry. "Not that I wouldn't do it, but you know."

The girls laugh knowingly. "I would never request soufflés," Kate replies as they step on the train. "You don't need to bring anything at all. It's my party, I'll provide the treats," she nods. "And speaking of treats, I have some pretty cute neighbors," she teases. 

"You don't say?" Lily likes this girl. Their banter is easy, unforced.

"Totally. The guy that lives next door to me is in some band. I haven't met him yet, but apparently the girl across the hall from me works for them or something. I, of course, invited her and told her to bring whoever she wanted from the building," she rattles on as the train speeds through the tunnel. "Caroline’s cool. I think you'll like her."

"Tell me what time and I'll be there," Lily replies with a satisfied smile. London may not be so bad after all.

"Saturday, six pm. Be ready for a long night, we may go out afterwards. Andy tends to be a club rat and will likely try to talk everyone into going out with him."

Lily looks confused. "Who is Andy?"

Kate laughs. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I figure since you live across the street you should know all of these people already! Andy is another neighbor. He lives above me," she explains with a blush. "He, um, helped me move in. He's easy on the eyes," she giggles. "Caro told me he's a player, so I've kind of kept him at arms length."

Lily smiles, trying to follow Kate’s story with the cast of characters. "Right. So Caroline and Andy know each other, how?" The girls gossip for the rest of their ride, Kate dramatically storytelling with flying arms and knowing whispers; she stops every so often when someone steps between them on the train.

Lily strips the second she enters her bedroom, the hardwood floor cool beneath her bare feet. She's fighting homesickness, perhaps due to the very American conversation she's had with Kate and their new friendship. She turns on her iPod, finding some old rockabilly music, her mind wanting to hear the familiar twangs of guitars and fiddles and her hips itching to move. She dances around her bedroom in her boy shorts and it feels good. Feeling brave, she cracks her bedroom window, allowing the fresh air inside. Her room is dark, no one can see her, and she dances more, the rhythm invading her body.

It's a few hours later when Lily steps under the hot water in her shower that she remembers what Kate said. One of her neighbors is in a band? She thinks she's going to have to start paying more attention to the people coming and going on Avery Row. She wraps a towel around her, padding through her flat. She peeks out her curtains, eyeing the building across the street. She can make out Kate, standing in her kitchen, whisking something in a metal bowl. The lights above Kate are turned off, blinds drawn tight. To the right of her friend, the window is open, curtains blowing softly in the wind. She can see a shadow thanks to the dim floor lamp, a man sitting on his couch with his laptop on his coffee table. He looks up, glancing in Lily's direction and she gasps, jumping back from the window.

Louis stands and walks to his window. Did he just see her? The pretty girl across the street? He thought he heard unfamiliar music floating out her window earlier; a quick sweep of the street and his expert deductive reasoning skills leaving him to believe her flat is the likely culprit. Discouraged he couldn't see anything further, he got sucked into work, writing lyrics to songs they may or may not record someday.

Louis thinks back to the last week and his casual glances across the street. He's seen her come and go a few times, but mostly he sees her in her living room. He finds himself looking out the window of his 3rd floor flat more than he'd like to admit. He saw the brunette hug a friend of hers, the blonde that he thinks lives next door and is friends with Caro, not that they've met, but Caro talks a lot and Louis is often forced to listen. His phone buzzes with a text, drawing his attention away from the window. 

"Mate! Party tomorrow Flat 313, next door to you. Meet your hot little neighbor! Invited Li so you won't be the only proper dick there, Louise and Caro will be there too. Don't be lame. See u at 6."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She dresses for a proper night out: black skinnies, a black tunic with a hint of sparkle (you only see it when the light hits her just so), and black chucks. It's chilly, so Lily grabs a smart white blazer on her way out the door.

She also grabs a bottle of wine.

She dodges a Range Rover as she crosses the street, curse words flying through her brain. The whole driving on the other side of the road thing gets her nearly run over every time she's about to cross a street. The driver stops and waves her across, a smile on his face.

She rings Kate from the door, waiting for the telltale buzz that she's been granted entry to the building. She takes the stairs up to 313, sees the door cracked open invitingly, and pokes her head inside. "How about some Sonoma Valley Merlot?" Lily holds up the bottle of red wine in offering and Kate squeals.

"Yay! California import!" She hugs her friend. "Welcome to my place, have a look around."

Lily slips off her blazer, laying it over the back of Kate’s couch. She goes to her window, chuckling when she realizes the curtains at her place don't hide as much as Lily thought. She'll have to be more careful in her underwear.

"I've brought more booze, love," a voice calls from the entry. Lily turns and is greeted by a tall black woman. "'Ello, there. I'm Caroline, but you can just call me Caro," she says, thrusting her hand out to Lily. 

"I'm Lily," she replies, returning the handshake with a nervous smile.

“Katie bug,” another voice booms from the doorway. “Where’s my favorite American piece of ass?” he teases, scooping Kate up in a bear hug. “My God, you found another American to hang out with? 

"Andy, don't be a dick," Kate chastises, pushing her hands against Andy’s chest in a feeble attempt of to shove him off. "This is my friend Lily, we met at school," she explains. 

Another man follows Andy in, arms full. His foot kicks the door open, causing it to ricochet off the wall. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," he says in a clipped tone.

Andy doubles over, laughing. "And this, sweet Americans, is Liam. Liam, meet Lily and Kate, whose wall you just bashed."

Liam shrugs before putting the brown sacks down on Kate's kitchen counter. "I truly am sorry about that. Um, it's nice to meet you," he says, giving a small wave to Lily. He turns to the hostess. "Andy's, um, told me a lot about you." He leans in, kissing her on both cheeks.

Kate giggles, cheeks pink. "I'm certain 98% of it was lies," she says, punching Andy in the stomach.

"Bullshit," Andy cries. "I told him you had a tight little ass and you were good in the sack. You're willing to say those are lies?"

Lily sputters on her wine, trying not to laugh. 

Kate's eyes go wide as she looks between Andy and Liam. Both of the men are smiling, Liam's tongue behind his teeth, and Lily realizes she's seen him before. He's in that band, the one that's everywhere. He's a little scruffier than she remembers, but holy shit. He's like super famous. 

And Andy just told everyone that he's slept with Kate. 

"He did not tell me that," Liam chuckles. 

Kate gasps. "Andy Samuels, I will kill you in your sleep," she threatens. "We never slept together!"

Caro joins the circle, her laugh big and boisterous. "Christ, Andy, what's wrong with you?" She smacks him on the back of the head for good measure.

"How much time do you have?"

Lily turns to the door at the sound of a new voice, quietly observing the circus unfolding before her very eyes. 

"Tommo!" Caro immediately envelops the new man in a hug. "Glad you made it, lad. Kate, this is your neighbor Louis," she introduces, pushing Louis toward the middle of the flat.

"My neighbor who's hardly here. So nice to finally meet you," Kate smiles, kissing him on both cheeks. "Do you know..." She gestures around the room.

"Yeah, I do. Hi, you're the only other one I don't know, I'm Louis," he says, seeking Lily out. "Nice ink," he says with a nod. She sticks out her hand, offering a handshake. 

"Um, thanks. I'm Lily."

He laughs. "You're also American? We don't shake over here," he says, stepping closer, invading her space and placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. "How do you know this lot?"

"Kate and I go to Le Cordon Bleu together," Lily says, searching for her friend. "We ran into each other on the tube and realized we live across the street from each other. We're both American, so it's easy that we would be friends."

"So no one told you life would ever be that way," Louis sings and claps, his rendition of the Friends theme song, making Lily laugh. "Sorry," he grins, not looking very sorry at all.

Kate's flat is filled with sound- music coming from her iPod, conversation between all of her guests. A few other neighbors arrived, a couple named Lou and Tom who are somehow associated with Liam and Louis, as well as a girl from upstairs named Cher. 

Kate's building is way more interesting than Lily's. Everyone seems to orbit around Liam and Louis. She recognizes Louis, too, despite his longer hair. Their band is literally everywhere, so it's easy to put the dots together.

The alcohol flows freely, Lily's California Merlot long gone. She's switched to vodka tonics, with extra lime, and she's reached the point where she'd love a smoke. Caro left ages ago, claiming she was already drunk; Andy's playing DJ with Kate’s iPod, Tom and Lou are snogging on the couch and she's not sure where Kate disappeared to with Liam. She's sitting awkwardly at the table across from Louis, who keeps playing with his phone.

Lily stands, reaching for her jacket.

"Where are you off to?" Louis says, surprised, slipping his phone in his pocket. "You aren't leaving, are you?" He jumps up, his chair hitting the wall behind him. He feels like an ass, but the words were in his brain for a new song and he had to write them down. He's not normally so rude, but he couldn't think clearly across from her, the girl from across the street, without getting those words out.

Lily shakes her head, slipping her jacket on. "Not leaving just going for a smoke."

Louis nods. "In that case, come with me." He opens the door to the hallway, holding it open for Lily. He walks a step ahead of her, giving her the opportunity to admire his perfectly sculpted ass in his black trousers. 

She's already studied his eyelashes and those amazing cheekbones. He's got a bit of a pout, or he did when he was fidgeting away on his phone. Every now and then his tongue would sneak out, wetting his lips or getting caught between his teeth.

Life as a pop star must be hard, if his facial expressions were any indication. Either that, or he was stuck on a particularly challenging level of Candy Crush, but Lily likes to think she could keep him better entertained than that.

He opens the door next to Kate's. "I have a bit of a balcony. Perfect for a smoke," he grins, eyes bright. Lily feels a bit like she's entering the lion's den, but steps into Lou's flat anyway.

It's much larger than Kate's, taking up what is likely two flats worth of space. There are awards, platinum albums, photographs, and footie posters hung on the walls, his furniture dark and contemporary. He leads her through a pristine kitchen to a side door. "Right this way."

He opens a drawer and pulls out a box of what looks like hand-rolled cigarettes. "You don't mind, do you?" It's not something he would normally do, what, get high in front of virtual strangers, but she seems cool. He's willing to take a chance.

"Not at all, if you share," she replies with a cheeky grin. 

Louis nods, leading her onto the small balcony. They stand pressed together, sharing a joint under the cloudy London sky. It's good stuff, Lily feeling the familiar floating feeling almost immediately.

"Come here, I want to show you something," Louis says, leading her back inside. His eyes are a bit glassy, and he feels the familiar high and he's just so happy and she's so pretty.

Lily giggles. "Original," she snorts, covering her face when the offending noise escapes.

"Did you just snort? Ok, you have to leave," Louis laughs, plopping down on his couch. He throws one arm up along the back of the couch, his grey sweater raising slightly and revealing a sliver of skin. Lily attempts to pout but is stuck staring. "On second thought, why don't you come take a closer look." His eyes have changed, a hint of a predatory gleam in them now. "Don't be shy." He smirks, issuing a challenge.

Lily takes a deep breath, throwing caution to the wind. She crawls over his legs, her fingers teasing that sliver of skin on his stomach, her fingers wandering aimlessly up his chest.

Louis breaks, pulling her to him, his mouth covering hers, desperate and needy. Lily settles above him, straddling him on the couch, feeling his hard cock hit her just where she needs it most. Moaning, she returns the kiss with force. Tongues duel, teeth clash. His lips are so soft, her fingers trace the stubble on his jaw.

He's got a hold on her neck, fingers tangled in her hair. "Yes, Lily, that's so good," he murmurs, rocking his hips upward, meeting hers. She nods, words escaping her.

"Make it better," she challenges, sitting up and removing her top. His eyes widen and he sits up, removing his own sweater and releasing the button on his jeans before laying back down, pulling her on top of him. He reaches around, unclasping her bra and tossing it on the floor. Her fingers trace his skin, teasing him as she trails toward his impressive erection. "Off."

She stands beside him, allowing him space to take off his pants. She gasps when he reaches for hers first, the snap pulling easily under his fingers, the zipper loud in his quiet flat. He pushes her pants down, groaning when he sees her white lace g-string. He places a kiss there, his breath hot on her sensitive lips.

"Louis, take your pants off. Now." Her hips buck and he chuckles.

"Impatient, are we?" He runs a finger under her panties, across the soft, wet skin there. He tries to keep a straight face and fails, opting instead to take the final garment off and tossing it with the rest of her clothes. He makes quick work of his own pants, shoving his trousers and his boxers down together at once.

Lily climbs back on and takes him in hand, pumping slowly. "I need this," she murmurs, completely focused on his leaking cock before taking him in her mouth. She swallows and hums, teasing him, her tongue licking around him. Her head bobs up and down, her mouth wet and warm; Louis groans when she grazes him with her teeth.

"Scoot back. I need to taste you. Right now," Louis says, voice raspy and strained. He pushes her back on the couch, taking one leg over his arm and dives down, sucking her clit into his mouth.

Her fingers grab his hair, her hips rock up. His tongue is relentless. He moans and nips sharply at her clit. Lily shatters. "Fuck yes," she hisses. His tongue slows its assault , and he kisses his way up her body, lips closing in on hers. 

His cock is hot and heavy against her. "Let me fuck you," Louis begs, pushing in when he sees Lily nod.

"Holy shit," Lily moans. Louis has one of the biggest cocks she's ever seen and she's pretty sure he's hitting her kidneys. She wraps a hand around his bicep, squeezing, sucking on a tattoo she finds there, discoloring it slightly. He pumps into, filling her, the couch creaking under them. He drops her leg in favor of playing with her clit, pinching the tiny bundle of nerves and getting Lily to squirm under him. "So fucking good," she whimpers.

She teases his nipples, her fingertips brushing over them and hardening them before she flicks them with her tongue. Louis throws his head back, shaking his head to get his long hair off his forehead, and bucks into her. "Oh fuck," he roars, spilling into her, setting her off again. His hips rock a few more times, her walls pulsing around him, milking him.

"That was... better than words." He lays next to her, thanking Christ he bought the oversized sofa. He allows her to curl into his side, his mind clearing.

His phone buzzes from somewhere on the floor around the same time Lily's pings. She sits up, reaching for her pants, sliding her finger across the screen.

"If y'all are done having sex, get dressed and come with us to the Funky Buddha," she reads, laughing.

Louis checks his phone. "Mate. U left ur door open. Write that down, could be a song."


End file.
